Lines of Blood
by ColBlair
Summary: the story after the film.  A detective must solve a series of ritual decapitations, while Abby must face demons of her past.
1. Part 1

Let Me In: Lines of Blood

Part one.

By

Col. Blair

**Hi everyone! This is my fan fiction for the 2010 horror film Let Me In. The original book was written by John Ajvide Lindvquist. Enjoy. Reviews and corrections are welcome!**

**(1/22/11) Corrections have been made.**

**(5/26/2011) Corrections have been made.**

The year was 1983. Phoenix, AZ.

Detective Troy Johnson of the Phoenix Police Department had been on the force since he was 25 years old. He had wanted to be a cop since he was a child, and had graduated with top honors from the Academy. On his way to work when he got a radio call about a homicide at a woman's house which was located in Paradise Alley. He pulled up to the house and got out of his car and started to look around the area. One of the detectives, Ellen Sanchez, signaled Det. Johnson and he walked toward her. "What do we have here?" asked Johnson.

" The perpetrator chopped off her head and drained her blood. Similar to the Allen case, Vicks case, the Cameron case," replied Sanchez.

"Who's the victim?"

"Emily Sanders; a hairstylist."

"This has been the tenth ritual decapitation this month!"

"Yep."

"Any witnesses?"

"Everyone here was a sleep."

"Exactly like the last several victims we had."

"Of course."

It was getting stranger by the minute and with these strange murders, there was no leads. When he entered the house with Sanchez, it was the same thing with the last cases. The orientation of the blood on the floor in the bedroom looked as if a container was placed there next to the bed. There was no sign of a struggle either. Everything in the house seemed to be untouched.

"Who reported this?" asked Johnson.

"Evan Smith; the mailman."

"Where is he?"

"He's over by the squad car next to the telephone pole."

Det. Johnson and Det. Sanchez walk over to Evan Smith who was looking around the street. He was thin dark haired guy with glasses. He was a bit shook up of what he had seen.

"You Evan Smith?" asked Johnson

"Yeah, I'm Evan Smith."

"I'm Detective Johnson and this.." points to his right "…is Detective Sanchez."

"Aside of delivering the mail, how did you know the victim?" asked Sanchez.

"I would come back after my shift and visit her. I also get my haircut here."

"How did you know that she was dead?"

"I noticed the blinds were closed and the blinds are usually open when I put in the mail in the mailbox and when I show up for my haircut. Today was supposed to be the day I get my haircut and it seemed like something was wrong. If she left in her car to go somewhere, she would have closed the blinds. She's also told this to me. One of the blinds was slightly opened in the bedroom and I noticed that there was a large pool of blood."

"Okay, you're free to go, we will contact you if we have any more questions."

It really upset both Detectives Johnson and Sanchez had no leads at all. But their years of police training would never prepare themselves for what is to come.

* * *

A few hours later on the other side of the city, Owen arrived at the train station with his girlfriend Abby inside her trunk. Owen is a 12 year old boy who was bullied at the junior high school at Los Alamos and lived with his religious mother who was getting a divorce. His girlfriend Abby was a 12 year old girl who had lived for 220 years as a vampire. They met at the courtyard at his apartment complex where he shared his Rubik's cube with her. He found out that she was a vampire when he cut his thumb with his pen knife wanting to make a pact with her at the basement.

The idea to go to Phoenix was Owen's due to the fact that his aunt Susan, whom he was close to, was living there. He hadn't seen her in a year or two because she and Owen's mom had a falling out over his mom's divorce. Susan lived in Scottsdale and she owned her own auto repair store with her friend Victor, whom she has known since junior high school. She was the tomboy of the family. She enjoyed riding motorcycles, playing football with her friends, and fixing cars.

Even though he was in Phoenix, it was getting late. He wantd to rest up and figure out what he was going to tell his Aunt Susan when he arrived there. He called for a cab to take him to the nearest hotel. The cab driver wasn't the type of guy who liked to engage in small talk. He was more focused on getting his customers to their destinations. Once Owen arrived at the hotel, he knocked at the trunk informing that Abby can come out. The hotel wasn't that bad, but it wasn't the best. The room they paid for had cracked walls and the ceiling had a few brown spots here and there which may have indicated water damage. The motel owners did manage to do their best to get it cleaned, but with lack of visitors, it was hard to keep it nice and cozy. As Abby opened the trunk, she planted a kiss on Owen's cheek. This made him blush and also surprised.

"Sorry about the room Abby, but it was the best I can do for right now," said Owen.

"That's fine dear," Abby replied as she jumped backwards on the bed.

Owen blushed and then said, "We'll see Aunt Susan tomorrow night that way, well in my mind, have you invited in a lot easier."

"No problem, dear. Do you know what you are going to say to her though?"

"Not a clue. I figured early evening I will give her a call."

"I'm curious, what is she like?"

"She's my mother's older sister. She's the rebellious one in the family."

"How so?"

Owen chuckled and replied, "She wasn't into all that girly and religious stuff that mother was. She would go out and work on motorcycles and cars. She never wore a dress at all; she would wear suits if there was a formal party."

"Wow! She sounds pretty interesting."

"Oh, yeah, she even got me wanting to work on cars and motorcycles."

"Neat!"

"What about you?" Owen sits on the bed. " Any other things besides puzzles that you were into?"

"Music such as Kiss, Rush, Pink Floyd, Frank Sinatra, Bach, and Beethoven; Film wise, Star Wars, Blade Runner, and Enter the Dragon."

"I never seen Blade Runner or Enter the Dragon. I have seen Star Wars though. I didn't get a chance to see Empire Strikes Back though, I heard it's pretty good."

"Oh, it's very good."

"Have you seen Indiana Jones?"

"Oh yeah, I like the scene where Marion is in one of those baskets and she's shouting for Indy and he can't find her." Both Abby and Owen giggled.

"My favorite part is where the swordsman is welding that sword around and BOOM! Indy shoots him dead!" Now Owen and Abby were in downright laughter. Even when they tried to say something, they couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Eric Baxter was on his way home from work which was a walking distance in the downtown area. He worked to pay the tuition for the University of Arizona located in Tucson. As a kid, he often watch films of the 1930s to the 1980s. He dreamed of being a director for TV commercials and maybe one day do his own films as well.

While walking down the alley to his own apartment, he heard a voice call out behind him. "Excuse me sir?" asked the preteen girl.

Eric then turned around and noticed the young brunette girl standing by the door of the building. She looked about around twelve to fourteen years old and seemed pretty upset.

"What's wrong?"

"My mother needs a ride to the hospital, she's very sick."

"What floor is she on?"

"Follow me, I'll show you."

"Ok."

Eric, being the generous person that he is, decided to follow the girl to the third floor of the apartment building. The girl then opens the door to the apartment and allows Eric to enter. Once he got inside, he had felt a hard slam to the backside of the head. He suddenly fell down to the ground unconscious.


	2. Part 2

Let Me In: Lines of Blood Part 2

By

Col. Blair

**2/26/11: Changed the state of Ohio to the state of Virginia due to the fact that the first settlements of Ohio didn't occur until 1785. Anyway, on with the story.**

**2/27/11: Abby's animal blood story has been changed cause I had uploaded the wrong file at the time. :)**

"Well done Andrea," said Ashley, the red headed vampire girl who was armed with the aluminum baseball bat.

Another vampire girl, Anna, came out who had shoulder length light blonde hair said, "Get to work both of you. We need to be quick."

Ashley and Andrea picked up Eric Baxter's body and put it up on the table, while Anna grabbed a razor sharp fire axe. Ashley grabbed a bottle with a large funnel that was attached to a hose which was attached to a bottle. Once the funnel was in place near Eric's head. The blonde took the axe and with one large swing, Eric's head was detached from his neck and the blood started to gush out into the funnel and also into Andrea's face. About a few minutes later, the blood had been drained from Eric and into the container. The other girls were still busy cleaning up the mess so the police wouldn't identify any fingerprints. The blood though, would be the only thing remaining.

A half an hour later Detectives Johnson and Sanchez arrived at the murder scene at the apartment where Eric was murdered. Det. Johnson scanned the rooms and the closets to see if anything was stolen, but of the closets were empty. The dressers in the bedrooms were empty. Except for one, for a ruby ring was on the floor, in which Det. Johnson picked it up and showed it to Sanchez.

"Oh my god! That ring looks pretty expensive." asked Sanchez.

"I have a funny feeling that this could be a clue."

"Excuse me, Det. Johnson?" asked a police officer.

"Yeah?"

"This woman lives across the hall, Emily Powell She'd like to talk you."

"Thanks. What can I do for you Ms. Powell?"

"I thought I let you guys know that no one has lived in this apartment in the last four days. The couple that lived here moved out. The agent added some furniture to make the place look nice."

"Do you know who was here earlier?"

"There was three girls here, detective. A blood, a brunette, and a redhead."

"Did you get a good look at their faces?"

"I never got a good look at them at all. I seen them leave the apartment. Never thought about what they were doing."

"Ok, we'll keep in touch, you may go. Have a good night." Johnson then turned to Sanchez. "We need to find those girls and the owner of this ring."

* * *

The next day, Owen woke up around 12PM. He and Abby were up all night talking to one another until two in the morning talking about film, comics, and music. She even showed him some of her puzzles, some of which went over his head when he went to try them out. He had to no choice to stay at the hotel cause he didn't want to leave Abby unprotected. He got up and noticed that she wasn't in the bathroom, which was a good thing cause he had to use it and take a shower. When he walked up to the bathroom, he seen a note that was set on top of Abby's trunk.

_Owen,_

_I'm in the trunk, please don't open it. I'll see you tonight. I can't wait to see you again love. _

_Love,_

_Abby_

Reading that note made him smile. He really loved Abby's handwriting when he got a note from her the day after she left his room on the day he whacked Kenny with the pole. He really liked how it felt like a work of art.

When he got done with the bathroom, he ate breakfast which consisted of Soft Batch cookies he grabbed at the train station. As he was eating breakfast, he got to thinking about if he was going to end up like Abby's friend who posed as her father on the night they had arrived at Los Alamos. The thought of growing older and Abby staying the same bothered him, especially when he seen the photo of her and her friend . He had to get around to ask her about that at a later time. What really mattered to Owen was that he was with Abby.

The sun had died down at 8PM and the alarm clock had rung for Abby to wake up. She opened the trunk and in front of her was Owen who smiled as if he got his favorite toy for Christmas. He reached over to her and hugged her.

"Whoa there! How are you doing Owen?" Abby giggled.

"Excited now that you are up. Just seeing your face is like a warm summer's breeze."

"Owweeennn!" That made him blush.

They let go of the hug, Owen sat on the bed, and Abby asked, "Did you have enough time to think about what you were going to explain to Susan, Owen?"

"I'm going to have to tell the truth. It's the only way."

"If this doesn't work, you know anyone else that could give us a place to stay?"

"Not really. My aunt is the only person that I could think of. Besides, on my dad's side of the family is his two brothers and they live out in New York City. Besides you don't want to meet them at all."

"Why?"

"They can be a bit immature. When they are together, they tend to be loud and obnoxious. Dad was a bit mature, but he can be immature at times as well. When I was six years old both my uncles, James and Johnny, woke up a few neighbors while babysitting me. There even was a time where James happened to scare off a few kids and one of the mothers had called the police on him. They often got into trouble, but never went to jail."

"I understand. How did your parents meet?"

"They met a high school reunion and they got married in 1969. My mother was introduced to him thru one of her friends she had at the time. I don't remember what happened to her though cause she and mom stopped talking to one another about three years ago. If you don't mind me asking, what was your parents like?"

Abby sat next to Owen on the bed. She almost didn't to talk about it, but since he asked about the parents, it was all right. "I was from Virginia and lived on a plantation. It was beautiful out here, the landscapes would take your breath away. It felt like another world. I don't know how else I would describe it. I even enjoyed going fishing with my father, Kyle. My younger sister, Emma and I would go He believed that boys and girls were equal basically. He once told me that he would have mom go out hunting with him. This was before we were born."

Owen's eyes widened. "Really? What year were you born?"

"Yes, really. I was born in the year 1763. I don't remember the month or the day when I was born though anymore."

"How do you remember the year though?"

"There are certain things that I can remember, mainly due to my upbringing I guess. As a vampire though, I tend to sleep for a very long time, maybe for 50 years or so years and I tend to forget a few things since then. I do remember things such as family though."

"What was it like when you were at school when people saw how smart you were back then?"

"There was those who didn't like the idea of a smarter girl cause back in those days, men did all the work and the women would stay and home."

"Sorry to hear what you had to face at school, Abby."

"That's okay Owen, it never bothered me much at all. It was a lot of fun going out outdoors and reading books to pass the time. "

Owen then looked at his watch. "I'd better call Susan."

"I better go take a shower, sweetie. I don't want to be smelling funny in front of you aunt."

Owen laughed and started to dial up his aunt Susan's house.

* * *

Susan Cates and Victor Scott were at home eating dinner. Victor was not only a great mechanic, but a great chef who would cook for Susan and his customers if they were hungry. His favorite dish to cook was pot roast and mashed potatoes. Susan and Victor had met in junior high when Susan had seen Victor being bullied by a few students who were on the football team. He moved in with Susan right after high school for they shared the same interest in cars and wanted to fix cars for a living. His sister, Carolyn, ended up marrying a lawyer and had a child. One would think that they would of dated or gotten married, but they liked the idea of a friendship than just romance and marriage.

The phone started to ring right when Susan was about to talk about the football game that was going to happen Friday night to Victor.

"Hello?" asked Susan.

"Aunt Susan, it's your nephew Owen!"

"Owen! I haven't heard from you in a year! What have you been up to?" Susan was so happy to hear from him. Since she left Los Alamos back in 1982, she never bothered to keep in touch with her nephew, fearing that her sister would not allow her to talk to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, you're not going to believe me, but I'm in Phoenix."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I'm in Phoenix, at a hotel called the Blue Bird."

"What are you doing there? Is your mother with you?"

"She isn't. I'm here with a friend. I need…"

"Whoa! Hold on a sec! What do you mean that you are not with your mother?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain when you pick me up. Do you know where the Blue Bird Hotel is?"

"Yes, it's off of 19th Ave. You stay put Owen, I'm coming to get you."

"Thanks, see you when you get here."

"Bye bye."

"What's going on?" asked Victor as Susan hung up the phone. Susan was pretty shocked that from her point of view, Owen had ran away from home.

"From the looks of it, Owen ran away from home cause of my sister. When will she ever learn?"

Abby had gotten out of the shower, wrapped the towel around her, and wiped off the mirror. She looked at her reflection to take the time to think about her and Owen's future. She had one idea and one idea only, to turn him into a vampire. She wasn't going to have Owen be the next caretaker which her friend who posed as her father, Thomas, did. There was one The only question though, how will she be able to get blood though? That was a question that she would rather ask later than now for she wanted to spend time with Owen has long as she could. Her lust for human blood was stronger than any other blood that came from animals around and that was the only thing she would accept from Thomas and other caretakers before him. The difference between Thomas and her past caretakers were the fact that Thomas was only ten years old when she met him. Abby never bothered to ask Thomas if he wanted to be a vampire because she had met other vampires who were very obsessive with immortality and craved the power. After being so long with Thomas, it made him out to be more of a monster than Abby was. All the fighting and bickering was something that she didn't wanted when her relationship with Owen started to go to the next level. She wanted to have an actual relationship and never be alone anymore.

Once she came out of the bathroom, she went to her trunk to search for a some clothes to wear. She found a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts and showed them to Owen.

"You like this, Owen?"

"Sure. I love it!"

Abby went to get changed in the restroom. Owen was watching the cars go by outside waiting for the time to pass by until his Aunt Susan came. Abby stepped out of the bathroom, Owen turns around and is amazed how great she looked in the clothes. She then jumped onto the bed and signals Owen to come join her.

"Well, you going to hop on board or do I have to drag you here?" asked Abby in a playful matter.

Owen couldn't help but laugh really hard and all of a sudden Abby just grabbed both of his hands and yanked him hard on the bed.

"Hey no fair!" Owen yelled. They started to play around a lot for a while, having a pillow fight and tickling one another. It was all good fun! For Abby, she hadn't had that much fun in years and it made her quite happy.

Several minutes later, they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Owen.

"It's your aunt Susan, sweetie!"

"I'm coming!" Owen raced to the door and opened it. Susan and Owen hugged one another and when they broke free, she went inside. She noticed a young girl that looked 12.

"Owen, who is this?"

"Oh Susan, this is Abby. Abby this is my aunt Susan."

"Hello Susan." Abby reached out her hand and Susan shook her hand. There was something that bothered Susan when she looked at Abby, something not human in her eyes.

"Owen, what is going on here?" Susan asked.

Owen proceeded to tell Susan what had happened. He explained that his mother, Cara, was getting a divorce from his dad, John; and the whole situation that happened at Los Alamos such as Kenny, his brother Jimmy, Mark, and Donny were trying to kill him and the murders that occurred there. Susan didn't know what to think, especially the part that Abby was a vampire.

"How is she a vampire, Owen?" asked Susan.

Abby began to lift herself up in the air and began to hover for a few seconds, and landed back on the floor. Susan was shocked when she seen that.

"Oh my God!" She then turned to Owen and asked, "Did that just happen, Owen?"

"Yes, it did."

"I have one question to ask though, is human blood all you drink Abby?" asked Susan.

"Mostly human blood, that's what I've been drinking all my life for the past a couple of centuries."

Susan was shocked, she didn't want to get into any trouble with the law. She couldn't stand hearing about the ritual decapitations that were happening in the past month.

"Have you thought about getting blood from an animal than a human?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, how can you say this? I have an addiction to human blood. When I smell a trace of human blood, I'm a totally different person. Though, I once drank bear blood once and it made me very sick, so I never tried animal blood again. I almost had my face torn off by that bear and while I can heal up faster, I really didn't want to find out if I would get most of my face back if I was missing an eye or two. That's reason why I never went back to animal blood, I didn't want to risk getting myself killed over food."

Susan almost asked why continued on living, but she held it back cause she didn't want to upset Owen. She was grateful that Abby risked her life to save Owen from the bullies.

"Wel l kid, I will tell you this, my friend Victor hunts Mexican Gray Wolves and Mountain Lions very well, so he'll be able to help you out Abby."

"Thank you very much."

"Well, you kids ready?"

"Yes!" Both Owen and Abby said.

"Let's go."

To be continued….


	3. Part 3

Let Me In: Lines of Blood: Part 3

By

Col. Blair

**(6/9/2011) Corrections have been made.**

A/N: I'd like to thank TorontoBatFan for his help on this. Check out his LMI fan fics as well. He does a great job on them.

"_Last night, another ritual murder took place here in downtown Phoenix. A man named Eric Baxter who was a student at Arizona State was killed when he entered an empty apartment and was attacked viciously in a manner that anonymous sources have described as being "similar" to what happened to Jake Cameron, Kelsey Allen, Lena Vicks, and Emily Sanders. . Police are refusing to speculate on whether or not the crimes are related. Witnesses are saying that they have seen three twelve year old girls leave the building. Police say it's too early to determine if they're suspects, but homicide investigators would still like to talk to them." _The news anchor droned on as she reported the latest murder.

For Victor, he found it strange hearing from Owen. He had thought they would never hear from him again due to falling out between Susan and her sister Cara. Victor and Owen during the summer would go out to garage and Victor would show him Owen how to fix the cars and how they work. He wanted to give Owen a ride in the Dodge Challenger once he fixed it for his 12th birthday, but it never happened due to the separation. He still didn't know why Owen ran away from home though, but he figured it had something to do with his mother or the father. Something serious must have happened.

Susan opened the door and both she and Owen stepped inside. She also invited Abby in. Victor was excited to see Owen.

"What's up Owen? I have seen you in a long time!" Victor said.

"Neither have I Victor." Both of the guys gave one another a high five.

"Who's your lady friend Owen?"

"This is Abby."

"Hello Abby."

"Hello Victor. Owen's told me a lot about you guys." said Abby.

"He told you a lot? Owen had better not have. HAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys hungry? I have some left over pot roast and I know you love my pot roast Owen."

"Sure!"

Victor gave Owen a plate of Pot Roast and potatoes. "You want some Abby?"

"Thank you, but I already ate." said Abby.

"Okay, kids, why don't you go into the guest room? It's already for you guys." said Susan.

"Thank you." Said both Owen and Abby. They went into the guest room and shut the door behind them. Victor then took a good look at Susan.

"What's going on here Sue?"

"Well…For starters, Owen almost got himself killed by a bunch of school bullies because he hit one of them in the ear. They tried to drown him in the pool. That girl there saved him"

"And I thought my bullies were worse. How did she save him though?"

"Well…..prepare for a shock. She's a vampire."

That surprised Victor and pretty much scared him a bit as well. "Are you kidding me Sue?"

"I wish I was Vic. Apparently, she didn't want to be friends with him at first."

"They should have stayed that way."

"Look Victor, I understand that you are shocked."

"Pretty much, I just hope to God that she doesn't suck our blood dry and turn us into vampires or even kill us."

"That's another thing; I need for you to hunt down some animals, mainly the Mexican Gray Wolves and Mountain Lions. I'm hoping this would work for her cause right now we need to keep them, especially her out of trouble."

Victor wasn't buying into the whole animal blood drinking vampire thing. To him, vampires still drank human blood and hypnotized people. "How do you know she won't turn on anyone of us?"

"The same reason you didn't turn on me back when we were in school. The same reason you have trusted me for all these years. Need I say more?"

"No. But if she tries anything, I'm going to stake her. You understand me?"

"No problem. I just need to figure out what to do with my sister, I mean, that is her son after all."

"You got a point there."

Owen and Abby were laying on the bed watching _Jaws_ on the TV. This was the first time they ever sat to watch television with one another. Most of the time Abby was stealing glances at Owen while he was doing the same to her at times. She did find herself playing with her hair as she was staring at him. She didn't care about the future; all she cared about was now and now only. To her, Owen is what mattered. He made her feel human, and that's all that mattered. He made her feel like something other than a vampire.

"This movie is awesome." Owen mused as a commercial came on.

"Yeah, it's good. I think they said when it first came out, people were afraid to go in the water."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I've never been in the ocean, you know. I was just barely learning to swim in a pool a few days ago." Owen said absently

"You haven't?"

"No. Have you?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Well, when I was…before I was turned…people really didn't swim for fun or anything. I mean, people would go into the water to cool off, or splash around, and whatnot. But there weren't beaches or pools, or anything like it is now."

"Would you want to go swimming in the ocean sometime?" Owen asked as Abby pondered a minute.

"Yeah…Yeah, I think I'd really like that sometime."

"I would too. At least, I'd like it if we could go together."

"Maybe we could do it sometime. We could go to California…or maybe down to Gulf of Mexico."

"Did you bring your swimsuit with you from the pool?"

"It's in my bag. What about you?"

"I don't have one."

"Well…We really don't need them if it was just the two of us." Owen said with a smile.

"Owen! Are you trying to get me to skinny-dipping with you?" Abby asked in fake shock.

"Uh…yes." Owen said bluntly with a smile.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" Abby giggled and tackled him, as they rolled on the bed tickling each other.

"Ahhhh! Stop it Abby!" Owen yelled and laughed.

Abby then stopped. "Aw, did I mess up your hair?" She laughed; after that she ruffled his hair again.

"Ahhhh!" Owen then grabbed the pillow and hit her on the head.

"Owww! Oh I see." Abby then grabbed a pillow of her own and started to smack him back.

The pillow fight went on for a while. Then they resorted back to tickling one another again, then ruffling their hair. It was all good fun.

* * *

Troy couldn't find the origin of the ring by himself. He headed to an old friend of his father named Felipe Abdul; a historian and the owner of his pawn shop called Abdul's. He was often compared to the fictional character Allan Quartermain due to the fact that during his youth, he would seek out rare treasures. He loved going out to explore the unknown and hoped to one day do it again. Troy's father, Karl, met Felipe back in the early 1920s in Africa on an expedition and their love for the great outdoors never kept them apart until his death in 1975 due to an illness. Felipe was close to a father to Troy than anyone and often check up on Troy from time to time.

"Hey Felipe! How are you doing today?"

"Hey Troy!" Both of them hugged one another and let go.

"How's the pawn shop man?"

"It's hanging in there. I have to say I've been getting some fine jewelry in the past few weeks TJ."

"What kind?"

"Stuff that is older than you and I combined my boy!" Both of them laughed. "So what do you got for me today TJ?"

"Well, in my left pocket, and now in my left hand is this genuine ring that looks pretty ancient. I figured maybe you can help me out, because I found this at a crime scene last night." Troy handed the ring to Felipe and he began to examine it closely.

"Now this my friend is pretty ancient. I never have seen a ring like this before, such craftsmanship."

"Interesting. How old do you think it is?"

"My guess, it's probably at least 300 to 350 years old." Felipe noticed something else, inside the ruby. "Well what do we have here?"

"What is it?"

"From the looks of it, there is some kind of symbol in the ruby."

"In the ruby you say?"

"Yeah."

Felipe got his eyeglass out and looks into the ruby and notices a symbol in which looks like a letter U and a cross is in the middle of the U.

"Well, there is a symbol. I don't know what it stands for, however…" he began to examine the writing on the ring which looks Swedish.

"What is it Felipe?"

"Well if my translation is correct, it says, 'Forbidden Doors No More.' To me that just sounds pretty odd or pretty dumb."

"It doesn't make a bit of sense at all. I do want to take a picture of this and also get a drawing of the symbol. You don't care do you?"

"Go ahead, I don't mind. What's your plan?"

"Carlos and Ricardo are coming by in a couple of days, you remember them don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. They sure know their history. They also didn't care much for Indiana Jones."

"That's right. Carlos is very familiar with symbols and might help me with this."

"You think this could be supernatural?"

"It could be. I'll let you know. For some reason, you don't see many rings like what you got. I'd be careful if I was you TJ."

"You too Felipe."

* * *

"Owen, its 10 am, time to get up," said Susan.

"Ugh!" Owen looked around. "Where's Abby?"

"She's down in the basement. I covered the windows so she doesn't burn herself."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I have a question, why did you except Abby so quick?"

"I don't know. I can see in her eyes that she was harmless and didn't want to hurt anyone. Not only that, if she really was evil, you wouldn't be here, now would you?"

"True."

"My point exactly. While I'm on the subject, I would like for you to help out with the house. Also, Victor is going out hunting so he'd like for you to accompany him. I'm also thinking about going to the library and getting some books for you. Just because you are out of school, doesn't mean you stop learning. I think Abby would agree with me on that, don't you think?"

"Ooookay." Owen was a bit upset hearing that he would have to read up on history, but he figured he needed something to do.

"Besides, you remember your uncle Lyle from Montana? He quit school, but he taught himself how to read, write, and do math."

"Why did he quit school again?"

"He had to take care of his mother and three sisters. There wasn't enough money to go to school either. Luckily there was the library and he used that for his education."

Owen looked at Susan.

"Well silly boy, get up out of bed, we got work to do."

"Ok."

After Owen helped his aunt with the housework, he went with Victor to help with the hunting. The idea was to find as many animals for blood to test to see if Abby's will sustain it. Victor even prayed to God himself, even though he wasn't a religious person at all, the idea was going to work. Victor drove his 1981 Ford Pick Up with Owen to the Sonoran Desert which was in southern Arizona. There they parked the truck and took out some tranquilizer rifles.

"I thought you use real guns for hunting Victor?" asked Owen.

"These are real guns buddy. I use tranquilizer darts just to put the animals asleep. I never kill them. You shouldn't be killing someone either unless they do real harm to you and these animals never does harm unless you provoke them. Since we are doing this for Abby, it's different." _I can't believe I said that._

"Ok."

Victor handed Owen the tranquilizer rifle which was a bit heavy for the 12 year old. He showed him how to hold it safely and how to shoot a target. He put a target onto a cactus for Owen to shoot at. It took a few times to get to the bull's-eye. Then Victor got out a tire that he got from the truck and taught him how to shoot a moving target, which took him more than a few times to hit it as well.

"Very good Owen. I see you are getting pretty good at this." Victor said.

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later, both Victor and Owen noticed at least three Mexican grey wolves. They looked as if they were playing with one another. It was a pleasant sight that would end quickly as Victor and Owen fired their tranquilizer guns at the animals. They went down instantly.

"Let's go Owen. Now be careful that you don't get hurt."

"No problem."

They dragged the wolves and hung them upside down from a cactus and set a plastic jug from the bottom of the wolf's body. Victor then took out his knife and stabbed it in the jugular and the blood flowed into the jug.

* * *

Emily and her friend Clarissa Miller were at Joe's Diner off of 16th Street near Paradise Valley. Whenever it came to hanging out for lunch, it was Joe's Diner. They had been friends for as long as they could remember. They had met at a party of another friend back in their senior year of high school.

"I tell you Em, I will talk about this place tons of times to my friends and they respond to me with this, 'It's too expensive, I rather go McDonald's or Burger King.'" Clarissa said.

"Hahahahaha, they don't know what they are missing with this great food. I don't care if it's expensive, it's good food."

"Heck, I'll go to Lenny's Burger Joint, at least what I'm eating is a juicy burger and not some slop they put on a bun and sell it cheap."

Both women laughed.

"So how's the case coming along?" asked Clarissa as she put a few fries in her mouth.

Emily drank her Coke, then said,"Troy found a strange ring at the apartment. He may have found a lead and went to a friend of his who deals with artifacts. Hopefully, something will come up."

"I thought I give you another clue to your case. You know those victims? Well, they all went to Arcadia High School and graduated back in 1977. My sister's daughter Kasey graduated there and she was telling us about that this morning. Wasn't that around the time a student there disappeared?"

"Yeah, Eric Swann, He disappeared without a trace. The case was left unsolved because no one knew a thing. The thing that I was told is that he was gay. Did she know the students?"

"She knew of them."

_This might be a connection between these two cases. _"Say, you think I can talk to Kasey tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure thing, I'll give her your number."

"Thanks Clarissa, I owe you one." _I hope we get lucky._

* * *

Emily got home, went to the phone, and dialed up Troy. _C'mon Troy, pick up!_

"Hello?"

"Troy, its Emily, you got a minute?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"We may have a witness, she knows of the victims. In 1977, they graduated from Arcadia High."

"That was around the time Eric Swann went missing."

"I have a feeling that these might be related. Did you get any info on the ring?"

"Felipe is going to have his friends look into it. I'll know in a few days."

"Thank you."

Owen waited by the trunk in the basement for Abby to awake. Next to Owen were the jugs of wolves' blood. He hoped to God that Abby's body would be able to handle wolf's blood and not have to worry about killing another human being.

The trunk opened and Abby had risen up from her daytime slumber.

"Hello sweetie."

"Hello Abby." He then lifted up the jugs. "I got these for you."

"I don't know Owen, what if it doesn't work?"

"You never know unless you try, honey."

Abby took one of the jugs, opened the bottle, and drank the wolf's blood. It tasted bland. Both of them waited until something happened. She didn't throw up like she normally did with human food, or the bear blood that she drank hundreds of years ago.

"Success!" Owen yelled.

"It worked Owen, it worked!"

Susan ran into the basement. "What's going on here? Did the blood work?"

"Yes!" said Owen.

"I'm glad to hear that. You ready to go Abby to the store for clothes?"

"Yes Susan." Abby said.

"Aunt Susan, could you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure Owen." Susan answered and walked back up the stairs.

"What did you want to say Owen?" asked Abby.

Owen had to ask this one question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Who was the old guy that you were with before he died?"

"His name was Thomas Oscar Ericson who lived in Chicago, Illinois. I met him while I was sitting by the lake by myself while my other companion, Tyler Keith, was out getting blood for me. He noticed me and we got to know one another."

"I guess you met Tyler when he was 12 too, huh?"

"No, he was twenty five years old when I met him. Thomas was 10 years old when I met him. His family had problems with the mob. The father wasn't around much, so the mother took care of the family."

"Was he close to his mother?"

"He often talked about his mother. Thomas almost would see me every night just to get away from his father because he would come home angry. The mother and father would often get into arguments. Every night it was the same thing over and over again. I don't know much of what was going on and neither did he."

"I'm sorry about that. How did he end up living with you?"

"His family was gunned down by the mob at his own home. He had escaped and ran to Tyler and me for safety. We had good times, but as he grew up, we sort of drifted apart from one another, even when Tyler had passed away. I didn't want Thomas to become what I was at all at first, but there are moments though where I wish I did. I didn't want to see him die at the hospital."

"It's not your fault Abby. You can't help for what you have become."

"Thanks." Both then hugged one another for a while.

* * *

Abby and Susan went out of the house to head to Zayre's to get clothes. Abby had never been with anyone to get clothes at a store before. Usually she would find clothes in a dumpster so her caretakers would avoid the authorities. This was different though, Susan wasn't a caretaker and Abby had yet to be found by the authorities at all.

Once they headed to the store, Susan and Abby went to the clothing department. When Susan gave a pair of clothing to Abby, she almost got undressed in the middle of the store. Susan had stopped her before she could expose herself and showed her the dressing rooms. The clothes that Abby wanted were dresses since Owen enjoyed seeing her in a dress for the first time at his apartment. She also wanted some T-Shirts that had bands such as Kiss and Rush. Susan almost felt like a mother at that point, while Abby felt like a kid at a candy story and didn't want to even leave the store at all.

"You ready Abby?"

"Not yet, I never seen this many clothes in my life," said Abby with a lot of excitement.

Susan giggled. "Let's take the ones we have now. I don't have that much money to spend right now."

"Okay."

They left the store after they paid for the clothes. Before they got into the truck outside, they heard a voice which sounded like a 12 year old.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Abigail Tanner."

Susan and Abby was shocked to see three girls, a blonde, brunette, and a redhead. Both of them look of the age of 12.

"Anna?"

To be continued…

A/N: This was supposed to be done by the end of April, but I wanted to end it with Abby facing Anna. Originally, Anna was suppose to meet up with Abby at a restaurant with Owen, but someone recommended that Owen should stay hidden, so I decided to have Susan and Abby run into Anna and her friends outside of the store. Stay tuned.


End file.
